Endgame (episode)
Years after Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Janeway resolves to alter the past in order to help her crew get home faster. (Series Finale) Summary The episode begins with a 10 year anniversary/reunion of the survivors of USS Voyager's journey following their return to Earth 26 years hence. It quickly becomes apparent that all is not well. Seven of Nine is mysteriously absent, as are Chakotay and Tuvok. We soon discover that Seven and Chakotay died years ago and Tuvok's degenerative neurological condition has rendered him severely mentally ill with symptoms of paranoid delusion. With the help of Reginald Barclay and an oath of secrecy from Harry Kim (now Captain) and The Doctor (who unwittingly find themselves involved), the future/present Admiral Kathryn Janeway, hatches a plan to travel back in time to the period in which Voyager encounters a Borg transwarp hub veiled in a nebula. She 'steals' time displacement technology from a Klingon outpost which she commissioned before the deal went bad. Equipped with superior technology, she proposes to the Captain Janeway from the past to engage the Borg and use a transwarp conduit to travel directly to the Alpha Quadrant. Janeway reluctantly agrees but desires to know more details on why they shouldn't follow the path of her future self. It’s revealed that Tuvok's neurological condition will be untreatable without urgent Starfleet medical procedures, and he will deteriorate without help. Chakotay and Seven would get married but Seven would die 3 years from then leaving Chakotay unable to deal with the trauma. He along with 18 other crew members will die in the continuing voyage home. Voyager is upgraded with Ablative hull armor and transphasic torpedoes capable of destroying a Borg Cube in a single shot, forcing a path to the transwarp hub. The Borg Queen soon becomes aware of the activities and devotes all resources to adapting to the new threat. The two Janeways are faced with the dilemma, that if they travel to the Alpha Quadrant, they could lead the Borg directly to Earth with the ability to counter 30 years of Starfleet technological advancement. In the end the future Janeway, injected with a neurolytic pathogen developed by The Doctor, takes cloaked shuttlecraft SC-4 to Unimatrix Zero One to infect the Borg Collective, giving Voyager time to to develop a technique to destroy the transwarp conduit after entering. They succeed, only to be pursued by a Borg Sphere which attempts to assimilate them mid transit. In the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet is on red alert after detecting the spatial disturbances of the conduit’s exit point. A Borg sphere exits, and is immediately engaged, only to suddenly explode, revealing Voyager inside. Finally, after seven years in the Delta Quadrant, the long lost Voyager is escorted home. Background Information *Robert Picardo (The Doctor), Ethan Phillips (Neelix), Dwight Schultz (Lt. Reginald Barclay) and Alice Krige (the Borg Queen) all previously appeared in Star Trek: First Contact. *Tarik Ergin (Ayala) is the only actor, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot "Caretaker". *Kate Mulgrew (Captain Kathryn Janeway), Robert Beltran (Lt. Commander Chakotay), Tim Russ (Lt. Commander Tuvok) and Robert Duncan McNeill (Lt. Tom Paris) are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series. *Chronologically, this episode marks the final appearance of the Borg. Links and References Guest Stars *Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay *Richard Herd as Admiral Paris *Alice Krige as Borg Queen *Vaughn Armstrong as Korath *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Lisa Locicero as Miral Paris *Miguel Perez as Physician *Grant Garrison as Cadet *Ashley Sierra Hughes as Sabrina *Matthew James Williamson as Klingon *Richard Sarstedt as Starfleet Admiral *Joey Sakata as Engineering Officer *Iris Bahr as Female Cadet *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) Memorable Quotes "Joe?, it took you 33 years to think of Joe!" - Tom Paris to the Doctor about the name he chose for himself. "We did it" - Janeway (seeing earth on the main viewer) "Set a course, for home" - Janeway (Last line of series. It is also the last line spoken in the show's pilot episode, VOY: "Caretaker".) References 47; ablative armor; ''Akira'' class; alternate timeline; Alpha Quadrant; assimilation; Ayala; Reginald Barclay; biobed; ''Bonchune'', USS; Borg; Borg Collective; Borg cube; Borg drone; Borg Queen; Borg sphere; Borg transwarp network; Chakotay; ''Challenger'', USS; Chell; chronexaline; chrono deflector; ''Defiant'' class; The Doctor; ''Excelsior'' class; Fleet Museum; ''Galaxy'' class; Golwat; kal-toh; Janeway, Kathryn; Kim, Harry; Klingon; Klingon Empire; mess hall; Milky Way Galaxy; ''Miranda'' class; ''Nebula'' class; ''Negh'var'' class; Neelix; neural interface; neurolytic pathogen; ''Nova'' class; Okaro; Paris, Miral; Paris, Owen; Paris, Tom; Pathfinder Project; phaser type-2; Presidio; ''Prometheus'', USS; ''Prometheus''-class; Red Alert Chili; ''Rhode Island'', USS; ''Saber''-class; San Francisco; Shuttlecraft SC-4; Seven of Nine; sickbay; Sphere 634; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Medical; ''Steamrunner''-class; synaptic transceiver; tachyon; Temporal Prime Directive; Torres, B'Elanna; transphasic torpedo; transwarp; transwarp aperture; transwarp hub; tricorder; Tuvok; unicomplex; Unimatrix 01; ''Voyager'', USS; Wildman, Naomi Category: VOY episodes de:Endspiel, Teil I nl:Endgame